Fubuki Atsuya
(Forward) |number= 9 (Hakuren, Raimon) 10 (Hakuren (Ares)) |element= Wind |team= Hakuren Raimon Hakuren (Ares) |seiyuu= Mamoru Miyano Kobayashi Sanae (young) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime= Episode 031}} Fubuki Atsuya ( アツヤ) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven series. He was the twin brother of Fubuki Shirou who passed away when he was young. He was a forward of Raimon during the second season as a spirit in Fubuki Shirou's body. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a forward for Hakuren (Ares). Appearance He had orange hair with little "devil horns" above it and the same green-grey eyes as his twin brother; he also wore a grey scarf (though in game he didn't), orange and white jacket, blue trousers and white and blue trainers. When he formed inside Fubuki's brain, Atsuya had grey hair, still the same old "devil horns", yellow orange eyes and an evil smile. In Inazuma Eleven Ares, Atsuya appears still looking like his younger self, only grown up. Personality In contrast to his brother's gentle personality, he was mostly a very mischievous boy, just the same with his forward position. Though he was naughty at times, he only opened up to and was only nice to one person and maybe only one person in his lifetime, that was his twin brother. When he formed in Shirou's mind after the traumatic incident leading to his death it was likely to teach him a lesson that Atsuya shouldn't be the one to work with it was supposed to be the entire team. Most of the time, he felt that he has to be perfect (much like his brother's opinion), and didn't let the rest of the team help him. Plot Background When Atsuya was alive, he used to play alongside his twin brother, Fubuki, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, when their family was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Atsuya quickly pushed Shirou out of the car to save him, but died himself in the avalanche. After his death, his personality lived inside his twin, Shirou, which enabled him to use his shoot, Eternal Blizzard. Season 2 When he took over his brother's body to teach him a "lesson," Atsuya also wanted to play soccer more. This is why he came out more often as time passed and of his own free will too. Atsuya was first seen in at the end of episode 31, when he wrestled and beat a bear that was about to attack the Inazuma Caravan and when he broke the ice glacier on his way toward his school, using his shoot on a soccer ball he and Shirou probably had for practicing. He appeared again in episode 32 during the test match for Fubuki to join Raimon's strongest soccer team created to defeat Aliea Gakuen. He switched after Shirou catches Someoka's Dragon Crash with ease and shoots with Eternal Blizzard. As he ran in direction of Endou's goal, he passed by Ichinose, Kazemaru and Kidou easily. It breaks through Endou's God Hand, freezing it in the process, and makes the first point for his team, Hakuren. Endou then said that he wants to stop his shoot, receiving a challenge from Atsuya as answer. He shot again, but this time his shoot was guided away from the goal by the combined efforts of Touko's The Tower, Kabeyama's The Wall and Endou's Majin The Hand. In episode 33 he was called again by Shirou and went alone in the direction of the goal until Someoka called his attention, where he gave the control to his brother. Later in the same episode he had a test with Someoka to know who will be Raimon's striker. After Someoka stole the ball from Shirou, he took control and began to take the upper hand against the first until he saw a squirrel on the field, where he changes back to Shirou. After Fubuki passed test of his abilities, Atsuya was seen coming out every time Fubuki had to shoot or is a forward. He and Fubuki first played with Raimon in episode 34 against the match with Gemini Storm and went on to take on other teams of Aliea Gakuen such as Epsilon and The Genesis. Just like his twin brother, Atsuya was all over with trying to be "perfect" as seen in episode 36, when Shirou said he wasn't able to be of any help to the team, and Atsuya started to come out because of his anger. Both Fubuki twins didn't like the captain of Epsilon, Desarm because he seemed to be more perfect than the both of them together. Desarm tried to provoke Atsuya to become stronger so he could at least amuse him with his Eternal Blizzard, which made Atsuya angry at him and as soon as Shirou stepped on the field, Atsuya switched without Fubuki's control. And because of that, Fubuki tried to keep his younger brother inside more and begged him not to come out because he thought that he was becoming more of Atsuya than being Shirou. As time went by, Atsuya came out even more because of his desire to be perfect and Shirou had to focus on keeping him back inside, which messed up his plays because Atsuya likes to do things on his own without anyone's help. Atsuya went as far as to scare his brother by telling him that he wasn't needed, but as Atsuya, his team supposedly needed his shoot, Eternal Blizzard. But when his brother went into a mental state, Atsuya realized his mistake and didn't come out anymore. Though, he was scared of not being needed too. Later on, because of Gouenji, Shirou and Atsuya both realized that being perfect meant fighting alongside their friends and trusting them with your feelings. When that happened, Atsuya told his brother, "That's right, you're not alone big brother," which encouraged Shirou and both Atsuya and Shirou merged as one and became the new 'Fubuki' with the help from Gouenji. After that, he played as Fubuki in Inazuma Japan. Ares Atsuya didn't die by the avalanche in this game. Him alongside his brother Fubuki Shirou are the ace strikers of Hakuren. He is one year younger than Fubiki Shirou instead of being his twin. In addition, some of the members aren't fond of Atsuya and Mabuka Souji questions Shirou about why Atsuya is kept on the team. Relationship *'Fubuki Shirou' (twin brother/older brother) Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Trivia *He's called "The Blizzard Wizard" in the English version of the game. *When he possessed Shirou for first time, he looked similar to his merged form. *In the anime Fubuki brothers are described as twins while in the games Atsuya is said to be Shirou's "little brother" instead of twin. **Nevertheless in the anime Atsuya calls Shirou "Nii-chan" (Japanese for "older brother"). **Also in Ares universe Atsuya is year younger than Shirou. Navigation fr:Aiden Froste Category:Hakuren Category:Deceased Category:Captains Category:Ares characters